The need for scrubbing air from a variety of situations and conditions is well established, whether for overall air quality in our environment or simply for quality of immediate air that must be breathed by humans and animals. Various air purification and scrubbing apparatus exist, many of which are quite large and installed in heavy industrial applications. What has been needed is a basic and effective air scrubber that removes smoke and particulates, one that can be portably applied and removed, and one that uses readily available liquid filtration media. The present device provides for this need.